The Man in the Castle
by XOlovestowriteXO
Summary: When a string of murders that are all connected to a flash of green light, Bones, Booth, and Sweets head to England to investigate. What they didn't expect to find was a messy haired savior, a snake man, and a story so unbelievable that Sweets faints.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction so be sure to leave a review at the end! Oh and by the way, I'm so cool and wrote Harry Potter and then wrote, filmed, and directed Bones! If you didn't catch on to my sarcasm then stop reading this story and go to a class on sarcasm. Lesson one, that last comment was sarcastic! Love you all!_

In the past few months, there has been a string of murders across the United Kingdom. The few witnesses authorities had, all claim to have seen a flash of green light near the time the bodies were estimated killed. The victims showed signs of stress and adrenalin before they were killed, but no signs of a murder weapon. They all seemed to have dropped down dead. But, at every scene there was a note that always said, "another 'muggle' lover was dead" and a "Lord Voldemort" signed it with a snake coming out of a skull's mouth. No one from the FBI, CIA, Scotland Yard, or the squint team could figure out what a "muggle" was or how the murder was done.

--

"Booth, I think we are going to need to talk to Sweets about this case." Bones finally said to Booth.

"NO! He will just Star Wars us." Said Booth firmly.

"I don't know what that means. But, Booth, we can't figure out how these people died and I don't know what to do! We have to stop this murder before he takes even more innocent lives!" This was one of the few times when Bones showed a weakness, so Booth knew that the smart choice would be to listen to her and ask Sweets for help. No matter how much he dislikes the idea.

"Fine," huffed Booth, "let's go."

On the way to Dr. Sweet's office Bones was looking through the murder file for the hundredth time, when a slip of paper fell out. 'What's this?' Bones thought to herself, she hadn't seen this paper before.

After looking at the writing closely, Bones knew that it was Voldemort's handwriting and it had an address on it!

Bones and Booth arrived at Dr. Sweet's office soon after. Bones slipped the paper back into the file to show both men later at the meeting. Once the partners had reached Dr. Sweet's floor, they burst into the psychologist's room without even a knock.

"Sweet's we have an emergency, so you're coming with us." Booth said, dragging Dr. Sweets out of his chair.

"W-What! Don't you even knock any more? And what's this with me coming with you? Hello? Are you going to answer me Booth? I think this is due to an early childhood memory. Did your father ever beat you? Or suddenly pack up and leave during the night?" asked the confused doctor while being pulled out the door.

When the group had made it back to the lab, they all but forced Sweets to go through the file. But before Bones could even point it out, Sweets had found the address she had discovered earlier.

"Go here." said Sweets.

"What! I am not going to go to any location that some psycho killer wants us to go to. It might be a trap!" said an angry Booth.

"OO he's angry," Bones informed Dr. Sweets.

"No, I don't think you understand. See this is obviously a trap! So, if you go there with as many FBI agents as you can bring... You get the idea," said Sweets.

"Bones, what do you think? Is it worth it?" Booth asked hoping that she had an answer to the problem.

"I don't know. This is the weirdest case I have ever heard of. I mean, a flash of green, that's-that's all. What option do we have? I think we all agree when I say that we want to stop this insane murder." Bones said.

"Fine, where does he want us to go?" asked Booth.

"England." Bones and Sweets said at once.

"ENGLAND! I have Parker this weekend!"

"See if you can switch." Dr. Sweets said.

While Booth was on the phone with Rebecca, Sweets turned to Bones and said "You know, I think Booth uses his love for Parker as an excuse not to travel."

"But Booth travels, not a lot, but he does."

"Exactly, I think he may not travel, with his son as the excuse."

"Okay listen up, I have said this before and I will say it again. You do not know Booth, you don't know his kid, so I am sure you shouldn't have the right to judge Booth." said a very angry Bones.

"Okay! So I get Parker next weekend, so I better not die," said Booth after hanging up with Rebecca.

"So how are we getting there?" Sweets asked.

"I can buy us three tickets. I'm sure the FBI can go on the military plane." Booth said.

"I should buy the tickets." Bones insisted.

"What, why?" Booth asked.

"Hello, best selling author."

_**The Next day**_

After Bones, Booth, and Sweets landed at Heathrow airport, they had to take a train to Surry and then a boat to get to the address on the paper.

"This is it?" said Booth with a disgusted look on his face, "It looks like it could crumble at any moment." Staring ahead at a castle, near by was a huge, dark forest and a lake.

"This is what the address said." Bones answered also surprised at the dump. Ignoring all of the danger signs, in their head and posted in the ground, the group walked up to the old castle.

When they walked through the doors they saw that the inside was the complete opposite of the outside, with a marble staircase and paintings everywhere they place was like out of a Disney Princess movie. No one was paying attention to the stairs or paintings, but to the huge doors straight ahead. They walked up to the massive doors, where they could here voices, lots and lots of voices.

"How many people has this monster kidnapped?" asked Booth.

Booth reached for his FBI badge as he jumped through the doors shouting "FBI!" with his gun pointed out looking for danger. Soon after the rest of the FBI squat team followed him, holding their guns up.

When the rescue team looked around, they saw hundreds of kids eating dinner and in the front of the room there was a group of adults also eating. Every face had turned to Booth, Bones, Sweets, and the FBI guys with surprised expressions.

Sweets turned to Bones with an excited expression upon his face and whispered, "This is just like in HARRY POTTER!"

One kid had over heard Sweets' comment said, "You're looking for Harry? He's over there," she said pointing across the table at a boy with black, messy hair, bright, emerald eyes and a lightning scar on his forehead.

"Hey, who are you?" asked two boys with red hair that had appeared next to Bones in a blink of an eye.

"YOU'RE THE WEASLEY TWINS!" yelled Sweets before fainting.

"You see Bones! This is why we don't bring Sweets with us!" shouted Booth with an annoyed expression of his face.

"I am Dr. Temperance Brennan. I work at the Jeffersonian. And who are you two?" said Bones ignoring Booth's outburst.

"I am Fred."

"And I am George." said the two boys at once.

"We didn't know we were that famous," said one of the twins. George, if Bones remember correctly.

"We must be known for our dashingly good looks." Said the other.

"Or at our sheer brilliance!" said the one that spoke first.

"And how can people tell you apart?" asked Bones.

"Can't," said the boys together.


	2. Chapter Notification

Okay so if you like this story sorry that I haven't updated lately. Writing this I am just saying that the reason I haven't updated lately is because I have been more concentrated on my other story. I promise that when I get the chance I am going to write more, but for now… I guess I am just taking a break on this story. Please check out my other story! I love y'all!


End file.
